General
by Star Shimer
Summary: This is the story of Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security. Or, as he would later be known, General. Portal(one and two) X Half-life. Contains Android(ish) OC.


Writer's Rant: FIRST POINT! APERTURE IS CRAZY! Second point, GlaDOS and the Announcer both mentioned Military Androids. Oh, and Mr Johnson was paranoid of spies.(THE ENGINEER IS A SPY! haha, tf2 reference)

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS FANFICTION, I DO NOT OWN PORTAL, PORTAL 2, HALF-LIFE, OR HALF-LIFE TWO, Nor do I own MY LITTLE PONY, OR ANY OF ITS VARIANTS

PRE-LOG(part one)

[Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security Weekly Log(Keith, Riley)]

Log Entry 1;

Well, first week of actually running something, in long time; I have the skills, and the training, theoreticallyEnd_of_Line

I went through (JUNIOR RESERVE OFFICER TRAINING CORPS), and then (RESERVE OFFICER TRAINING CORPS) in high School and College; I can run a semi-militaristic group, but I already had to deal with an outbreak of Mantis_MenEnd_of_Line

I nearly lost three men, they were doing a standard patrol of SECTOR_BETA_SIXTEEN, when they encountered a suspiciously locked doorEnd_of_Line

Apparently [REDACTED] hadn't filed the paperwork, or told anyone really, that [REDACTED] had locked a group of Mantis_Men into that storage roomEnd_of_Line

I'm just GLaD that one of them had an {UNCOMPLETED PROJECT} which allowed him to (RECEIVE ADDITIONAL DAMAGE WITHOUT DEATH) the Mantis_MenEnd_of_Line

I'm only six lines in, and I (LOVE) this APERTURE_SCIENCE_GRAMMER_COORECTION_SERVICEEnd_of_Line

Log Entry1 Complete!

[Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security Weekly Log(Keith, Riley)]

Log Entry 2;

Do to the impromptu testing of the APERTURE_SCIENCE_COMPUTER_ADIED_HOSTILE_SCIENIERO Suit, it's now becoming more widespread among my security forceEnd_of_Line

Of course the Lab boys, dang I did not realise I thought of them like that, I guess I learned more behaviors from CEO Mr Johnson, than I thoughtEnd_of_Line

As I was saying, they (the Lab Boys) haven't quite finalised the name of the Suit, hey, the APERTURE_SCIENCE_GRAMMER_COORECTION_SERVICE didn't 'correct' thatEnd_of_Line

As much as I would like to end it there, this mandatory log demands at least six linesEnd_of_Line

I realise this is only a way of monitoring all management positions, but you don't make it to (Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security) without gaining CEO Mr Johnson's trustEnd_of_Line

Log Entry2 Complete!

[Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security Weekly Log(Keith, Riley)]

Log Entry 3;

This last week was hectic, as we have the inspectors coming tomorrow, everyone else was in a rush to cover things upEnd_of_Line

My security force is prepared, groups of three on patrol, one of every group is equipped with an APERTURE_SCIENCE_COMPUTER_ADIED_HOSTILE_SCIENIERO Suit, which the Lab Boys have yet to finish namingEnd_of_Line

A group of five are to escort the inspectors, this group with three APERTURE_SCIENCE_COMPUTER_ADIED_HOSTILE_SCIENIERO SuitsEnd_of_Line

And I will be with CEO Mr Jonson all day, inside an APERTURE_SCIENCE_COMPUTER_ADIED_HOSTILE_SCIENIERO Suit, incase a BLACK_MESA_SPY sneaks inEnd_of_Line

I have a little surprize for my security force after the inspectors leave, a few dozen boxes of Pizza in every Security break roomEnd_of_Line

After all, more flies with honey, hey, APERTURE_SCIENCE_GRAMMER_COORECTION_SERVICE didn't 'correct thatEnd_of_Line

Log Entry3 Complete!

[Aperture Science Laboratories Head of Security Weekly Log(Keith, Riley)]

Log Entry 4;

It came out, the secret is known, they know who I am, and possibly more importantly, what I amEnd_of_Line

They know that I am a (Young adult male who like My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic), and now I will never hear the end of itEnd_of_Line

There is only one path remaining, no more professionalism, I will make every one of them pay, bit by bitEnd_of_Line

They will suffer, oh, yess, suffer, suffer my wrath, they will face the music, they will have Miss pie singing at them all day{Evil_Laughter}End_of_Line

Then every one of them who (embarrassed the writer) for this, will have their coffee mugs replaced with pony(ERROR_ERROR_ERRORCODE57393472346) onesEnd_of_Line

If they reacted to Smith's nickname with such hostility, well, I am going to love and tolerate the {{BLEEP}} OUTTA THEM(EXLAMATION_MARK)End_of_Line

At least CEO Mr Johnson already knew, and has no problem with my, HobbyEnd_of_Line

Log Entry4 Complete!

Author Postscript: Yes the 'suit' is an HEV suit, At least that's the closest comparison I can make, sice Black Mesa modified the stolen plans for less combat and more toxic waste. If you can figure out a better name for the project, please help a writer out here, also, what do you think of the formating? If I see any Ideas I like, well, Aperture might have a software update.

Oh, please note that at the end of this chapter, is right in aperture's(unfortunately short) prime, so them having notepad isn't far fetched, but then again, we're talking about Aperture here, they might've had microsoft word by then.


End file.
